A Very Gilmore Christmas
by louiselane
Summary: Lorelai decided to throw a big Christmas party on the DragonFly Inn and decided to invite everybody on Stars Hollow to also celebrate Rory's return to home.


**Tittle:** A Very Gilmore Christmas  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Category:** Humor  
**Spoilers:** Pos-Bon Voyage  
**Couples:** Luke/Lorelai, Rory/Logan and a little bit of Lane/Zack and Paris/Doyle  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Lorelai decided to throw a big Christmas party on the DragonFly Inn and decided to invite everybody on Stars Hollow to also celebrate Rory's return to home.  
**Dedication:** To Derek for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English. 

_Stars Hollow, Dragonfly Inn, Christmas Eve_

Six months after her graduation party, Rory finally have time to come back home to spend the holidays with her family and friends. She missed Lorelai so much that was a good thing to take a break from the Barak Obama's presidential campaign. 

Lorelai of course, was delighted to see her daughter again and after travel with Luke for six weeks in his new boat and reconnecting their old feelings they decided to try again. Luke even moved to Lorelai's house one month ago for Paul Anka's happiness who barked and waged his tail in the moment Luke put his foot in the Gilmore home. 

So, to celebrate Rory's return, Lorelai decided to invite everyone in the town of Stars Hollow to spend Christmas with the Gilmore Girls in the Dragonnfly Inn, after watch Kirk and Lulu play Josephy and Mary in the Christmas annual play. 

Lane was happy to have Zack back home after spend two months touring as the lead singer of "Vapor Rub" which makes him to have some good contacts with professionals of the music and they would finally having their break with "Hep Alien" who would record an album in the next year. She misses plays with the "Hep Alien" and she misses her drums but it was a good thing she still have some time to enjoy Steve and Kwan, because they are the most precious thing she had in the moment and they are sure very rock and roll. 

Even Paris and Doyle pop up in the party after come back from their trip from India before Paris starts her first year in the Harvard Medical School. 

Richard and Emily also attended to the party, besides Sookie, Michel, Miss Patty, Babette and Moorie, Gypsie, Taylor, Lulu, Kirk and the whole town. 

"It's so good to have you here, kid!" Lorelai said trying not to cry as she and Rory sits in the couch. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, mom!" They hug tight. "But hey, you promised not to cry! Today is a celebration! Where's Luke?"

"Where else? Fighting with Sookie to see who will carve the turkey."

"Oh."

Paul Anka appears running in the living room with a big slice of turkey on his mouth.

"I'm going to kill that dog!" They heard Luke yelling from the kitchen.

"Oh. Did you trick daddy again to pick a slice of turkey?" Lorelai asked Paul Anka who waged his tail and barked happy to her. "Good dog!" She patted him on the head. 

"Lorelai, what time do you want for Francine to serve everybody?" Emily Gilmore asked her in a polite tone.

"Mom, I told you. We have plenty help here. You shouldn't bring your five star chef…" She sighs frustrated as Emily look at her with annoyance. "Midnight will be just fine."

"All right." Emily nodded before come back to the kitchen to instruct her chef. 

Rory approached Lane and Zack who were talking with Bryan, Gil and his wife. 

"Hey there!"

"Rory!" Lane said excited. "Come here! Sit with us! I want to know everything about your job!"

"I already told you, Lane…"

"Yeah, in postcards and emails. That doesn't count. Come one, tell me something. Must be so excited."

"It is. Where are Steve and Kwan?" Rory asked curious noticing Lane's baby twins weren't around.

"Sleeping, thank Goodness. My mom is upstairs watching them."

"So, Rory. Tell us." Zack interrupted them. "How is your job?"

"Is insane. I'm so tired, but I'm also so happy." Rory explained with a half smile. "That's what I always dream of. The campaign is absolutely crazy but I'm doing what I love and what I always work for. So it worth."

"I'm glad." Lane smiled hugging her best friend when suddenly Paris and Doyle approached them.

"Paris, Doyle! Come on!" Rory calls them.

"What's up?" Doyle asked curious.

"Paris is so good to see you again. I told you we would see each other again. Didn't I?" Rory hugs Paris. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Of course, Rory. Besides it's better than spend the holiday with my parents, so I'm glad you invited us for your party."

"Yeah, that party my mom throws to the town six years ago was a huge success, so why not do it again on Christmas?" Rory explained smiling.

"I agree."

Suddenly, Lorelai approaches them with a smile on her face. 

"So, everything is all right here?"

"Yes, mom." Rory nodded with a smile. 

"April just arrived. Luke is helping her with her stuff. Lots and lots of books. You two should talk." Lorelai teased her. "Sookie is carving the turkey and Paul Anka is hidden under my bed eating that turkey he stole from Luke earlier."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And my mom's chef is having a disagreement about the menu with Sookie. Seriously, kid. I don't know if we will be alive in the morning."

"I'm sure we will, mom. Besides wouldn't be a Gilmore party without some excitement."

"I guess so."

Luke and April joined them after Luke helped April to organize her stuff in her room in the hotel. 

"Hey!" they said in unison.

"Hey!" Lorelai and Rory also said in unison. 

"Rory, is good to see you again. My dad said you have a fabulous job. How is it?"

"Fabulous." Rory said chucking. "How was your science camp?"

"Awesome but I'm still sad I missed the boat trip." 

"We can do it before New Years." Lorelai suggested. "How about? The four of us."

"I think it's a great idea, mom." Rory said sympathetic with a smile. 

"Are you sure?" Luke asked concerned. 

"Sure." Lorelai nodded before they share a passionate kiss before Kirk and Lulu came to interrupt. "Perfect timing, guys!"

"Sorry, Lorelai." Lulu said a little shy. "But Rory's boyfriend is here."

"You got a new boyfriend and didn't tell me?" Lorelai asked shocked. "I'm shocked." 

"I don't have a new boyfriend. Who is Lulu?"

"I forgot his name." Lulu said trying to remember.

"It was that blond rich guy that you bring to town during the spring fling." Kirk explained.

"Logan?" Rory frowned confused walking through the front door where Logan was waiting for her. "Logan! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Rory… I received a very early call from Paris yesterday and after spend one hour listen to her at how stupid I was to let you go because you aren't ready to get married yet, she makes me came Stars Hollow. And you know what? She is right. We don't need to get married right away. We are young; we have the whole life ahead of us!"

"Logan, what are you saying?" Rory asked confused before Logan hold her hand and give her a kiss in it. 

"Can you forgive me? I can't take you out of my mind, Rory. I love you and I know you are busy with the campaign right now but I'm willing in meet you during the weekends in the places you'll be and…"

"Logan?"

"What?"

"Shut up. You had me on Well, Rory…"She said before put her arms around his neck and give him a passionate kiss as everybody in the Inn starts to clap.

"Do you want to stay?" Rory asked with a smile. "You can stay in my room since mom is with Luke."

"That's why I came, Ace."

"Good." She helped him with his luggage before hugged Paris tight. "Thank you, Paris."

"You welcome, Rory. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Paris."

At Midnight after Sookie and Chef Francine brought the supper and everybody opened their presents, Lorelai was happy like she never was before. Her daughter was with her until next year. She was with the man she loved and all her friends were around. Everything was good in the world again.

Luke noticed Lorelai with a silly smile stamped on her face while she was watching her friends and family gathering by the fireplace chatting while drinking hot chocolate to get warm. 

"What?" Luke asked bringing Lorelai to the reality. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy…"

"Yeah, I noticed that" 

"I just wanted to freeze this moment like the perfect moment when everything is right and good in the world. My daughter is a beautiful and grown up woman and I'm so proud of her." She said with tears in her eyes. 

"Hey, you don't need to cry!" Luke said before wipe her tears and hugs her closer to him. "It's going to be okay."

"I know but after New Years I'm going to loose her again." She said between sobs without noticing Rory was listening to everything hidden by the stairs. "It's so hard!"

"I know!"

"How can you take this with April? I would be devastated…"

"I'm …. on the inside, but I can't show her that. I can't fall apart in front of her or she will cry as well. But I can tell you, its hard everytime she has to come back to New Mexico."

"I'm sure, it is." Lorelai wiped her tears before drink another sip of hot chocolate. "This is good. Thank you, Luke."

"You welcome. Lorelai, you didn't need to give me that navy hat as a Christmas gift. You are already my Christmas present."

"Awww." Lorelai cried a little more before they share another passionate kiss. "I love you, Luke Danes."

"I love you too, Lorelai Gilmore."

"And are you kidding me? Now with the hat I can make all the funny jokes I did before, but now will be funnier."

"I see."

"Ay Ay captain."

"Can you wait until we are in the boat?" Luke stands up. 

"Okay, Mr Cranky Pants…"

"I'm going check if Sookie and your mom's chef didn't kill each other. Do you want something from the kitchen?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

After Luke left the living room, Rory finally can have her mother just for her. She sits next to Lorelai after everybody else decided to go to sleep. 

"Hey mom!"

"Hey kid! Is everything all right?"

"Everything is great. Don't worry."

"So…"

"So…" Rory clears her throat before starts to talk. "Mom… I love you. I can't thank you enough for everything you did for me. I wouldn't be where I am if wasn't for you."

"I'm proud of you, Rory. I'm proud to share my name and my clothes with you. I love you. You are my finest creation."

"And I'm thankful to share them."

They hugged tight when tears starts to roll from their eyes as Lorelai noticed snow falling from the sky in the window. "Rory, Look! Snow!"

"Now the night was perfect!" Rory completed as they approached the window to look the snow. 

"It wasn't just perfect, kid… it was magical!" 

"Merry Christmas, mom!"

" Merry Christmas, Rory!"

**The End**


End file.
